The One's That Love Us
by SilverCrescentMiko
Summary: One Shot When those we hold dear to us die, we are left with only memories. Memories that keep them to close to us...always...in our heart. Post OoTP.


The one's that love us I was watching the Prisoner of Azkaban, and the words that Sirius leaves with Harry just stuck with me. Especially since I just reread OoTP. The words just seemed so profound in retrospect, so I decided to write this. Words like that tend to stay with you, no matter what.

Disclaimer: Last I checked I was still only a student, and not a major author like J.K.R.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_"I expect you're tired of hearing this…but you look so like your father. Except your eyes. You have—"_

"_My mother's eyes."_

"_It's cruel that I got to spend so much time with James and Lily, and you so little. But know this: The one's that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them…in here."_

—Sirius and Harry in Prisoner of Azkaban-movie

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry lay on his bed at Grimmauld Place, his hands resting lightly on his chest just over his heart. His heart ached at the loss of someone so close to him.

Someone that had become a parent to him.

He had managed to fill the gap left in his heart from the deaths of his true parents. In the two years that he was able to spend with him, he was able to understand the true love that a parent bestows upon their child. He knew what it meant to love someone unconditionally, and to have that love returned. Even now, he could feel his heart swell with the magnitude of his emotions. Tears slipped down his cheeks from his now wet emerald eyes. Lifting a hand he ran it through his hair, mussing it in a manner eerily reminiscent of another black haired young man, now long gone as well.

Dropping his hand back down upon his chest, he clenched the black material of the shirt between his hands tightly. Wishing against reason that he could once more hear that barking laughter, or see those blue eyes lit up with that mischievous gleam. Memories were now all that he had. They were the only things he had to keep him going. He depended upon his memories of their happy times together…he needed them to chase away the grim memory of the fall through the veil.

The fall through the veil…

That one moment in time were all ceased to run in a normal function…

At night, when all was quiet or sleeping, he would feel the full weight of those memories fall down upon him. It seemed to him, as though those that loved him were destined to die. Die simply for the fact that they loved him. While he…he would be left with nothing but memories.

Yet, even those memories would be enough.

As long as he held those memories precious to him, he would never forget their love. In the darkest of times, he could always find his way. They would become the light in the darkness to save him. Just as they always have. Those memories and feelings would forever be there to lend him strength. It truly was as Sirius said…

_'The one's that love us never really leave us.'_

Regardless of prophecies, Voldemort, or Death Eaters, he would always remember those words. When the time would come for the final battle, he would stand tall and proud. He would face whatever is thrown at him. He would make the choice between 'what is right and what is easy'. And when was all was done, even if he fell himself, he would not go alone. He would take Voldemort with him, kicking and screaming if need be.

Smiling for the first time since his godfather had fallen through the veil, he wiped at the tears that were still falling from his vibrant eyes. Strengthened by his thoughts and memories, he fell into a deep sleep, free from the worries that tormented his waking hours. For only in his sleep and dreams could he join the stag, dog, and flower that waited for him in the sanctity of his heart…forever.

Fin.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I hope you guys like this. I'm having some issues with changes in my other stories. Hopefully this will alleviate some of that pent up frustration.


End file.
